servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Misono Alisuin
Misono (Kanji: 有栖院 御園 Arisuin Misono | In Hiragana:ありすいん みその) ist der Eve von All of Love und ist im ersten Jahr der Oberschule . Er ist der jüngere Halbbruder von Mikuni Alisuin und hat eine eher schwächere Konstitution , möchte allerdings alle beschützen , weshalb er stärker werden will. Sein Lead ist ein Stuhl . Im Laufe der Handlung freundet er sich mit Mahiru Shirota an und kämpft gemeinsam mit ihm gegen Tsubaki . Geschichte (In seiner Geschichte gibt es im Anime Unterschiede zum Manga - hier ist die Handlung des Manga beschrieben, für den Anime lest euch bitte die Zusammenfassung der Folgen durch.) Vergangenheit In seiner Kindheit war Misono auch schon körperlich sehr schwach, auf Bildern von seinem älteren Bruder ist er u.a. auch im Rollstuhl zu sehen. Wie Misono im späteren Verlauf der Story durch das Tagebuch seines Bruders Mikuni Alisuin erfährt, ist er ein Kind, welches aus einer Affäre seines Vaters Mikado Alisuin mit der Hauslehrerin entstand. Frau Alisuin (Mikunis Mutter) brachte, als Misono eineinhalb Jahre alt war, mithilfe von Doubt Doubt dessen Mutter um und ließ ihn leben um Buße für ihre Tat zu tun. Sie wollte ihn lieben und aufziehen wie ihr eigenes Kind. Ihr Neid wurde jedoch unerträglich, als Misono acht Jahre alt war. Sie wollte Misono töten, weshalb Mikuni ihr zuvorkam und seine eigene Mutter umbrachte. Im Anschluss daran verlässt er gemeinsam mit seinem Servamp Doubt Doubt das Haus. Misono war wohl sehr traurig darüber, und und nun rechmäßiger Erbe Lillys. Von nun an galt es als Tabu über diesen Vorfall zu sprechen - sogar Mikuni wurde vom gesamten Personal verleugnet. Er galt nicht länger als Sohn Mikados. Mikado ordnete Lilly an, die Erinnerungen von Misono zu manipulieren, damit dieser weiterhin ein sorgloses Kind bleiben kann. Lilly tat eben genau das - und Misono vergaß den Vorfall um seinen Bruder sowie um seine Herkunft. Als Misonos Großvater starb, schenkte Misono All of Love eine alte Taschenuhr und gab ihm den Namen Snow Lilly Damit war der Vertrag geschlossen und Misono bat Lilly das Haus zu beschützen. Treffen mit Mahiru Misono Alisuin tritt zum ersten mal im vierten Kapitel des ersten Bandes auf, in dem er zusammen mit zwei Abkömmlingen seines Servamps Mahiru Shirota mitnimmt und ihn in sein Anwesen bringt. Dort versucht er ihn mithilfe von Gewaltandrohungen Mahiru dazu zu bringen ihm seinen Servamp Sleepy Ash auszuhändigen, Mahiru und Kuro fliehen aber ins Kinderzimmer der Abkömmlinge All of Loves . Lilly erklärt dort, dass es Tsubakis erstes Ziel wäre, die Abkömmlinge der Servamps auszulöschen. Misono möchte deshalb stärker werden, wobei ihm Kuro helfen könnte. Nachdem Mahiru zwei Abkömmlinge Lillys vor einer beim Kampf beschädigten, umfallenden Säule rettet, kann er Misono überzeugen, dass sie das selbe Ziel haben und zusammenarbeiten sollten. Lilly möchte daraufhin eine Sitzung der Servamps einberufen und gibt Mahiru Zugangsdaten zum Netzwerk der Vampire. Danach fällt Misono um Punkt neun Uhr in den Schlaf , was für ihn normal zu sein scheint. Bei der Servamp Versammlung ist er nicht anwesend. Neue Freunde Am Anfang des zweiten Bandes sieht man Misono beim Spezialtraining mit Mahiru , wo er versucht ihm beizubringen, seinen Lead einzusetzen. Er ist aber kein sehr aufbauender Lehrer, trotzdem schlägt Mahiru Misono vor seine Freunde zu lernen, um ihn in seinen Freundeskreis zu integrieren. Später halten Misono und Lilly Belukia und Sakuya ab, Mahiru und Kuro zu töten. Sakuya versucht Misono einzureden, dass Misono für Mahiru nur Zeitvertreib ist und er ihn nicht wirklich als Freund ansieht, während er für Mahiru sein bester Freund is , den er nicht angreifen kann. Misono und Lilly setzen dann mit Misonos Lead ( einem Stuhl ) und einer Spezialtechnik Belukia außer Gefecht. Lily meint, dass Misono damit Mahiru beeindrucken wollte, was dieser bestreitet. Sakuya aber schafft es Misonos Kampfwillen ins Wanken zu bringen und verletzt Misono. Lilly wird von Belukia (der von Otogiri gesteuert wird) ebenfalls besiegt, indem er sein Bein abtrennt. Der Kampf kann erst durch Doubt Doubt und seinen Eve, der sich später als großer Bruder Misonos herausstellt gewonnen werden. Dieser hat auch den Chauffeur der Alisuins gerufen, um Misono in Krankenhaus zu bringen. Im Krankenhaus aufgewacht, fragt er Lilly nach Shirota und ob Lillys Bein wieder fest ist . Lilly antwortet nur, dass sein Bein wieder befestigt wurde. Als Mahiru später in einer SMS fragt ob er ihn besuchen kommen dürfte, ob es ihm gut ginge und sich bedanken möchte, freut er sich ist aber auch traurig, da er nicht einmal einen einzigen Freund beschützen konnte. Lilly solle Mahiru ausrichten, dass die Rettung keine große Sache wäre. Misono sagt zu Lill , dass er stärker werden möchte. Wiedersehen der Brüder Misono wurde von Mahiru zu einem Spezialtraining eingeladen, ohne zu wissen, dass dies von seinem älteren Bruder geleitet wird. Als er dies herausfindet wird er sehr wütend und greift Mikuni an, dieser besiegt ihn aber schnell und sorgt dafür dass er bewusstlos wird. Mikuni verschwindet und Mahiru, Kuro ,Tetsu und Old Child bringen ihn in ein Restaurant um sich zu erholen. Er meint er könne nicht über sein Problem mit Mikuni reden und könne seinem Bruder nicht verzeihen. Dann schläft er wieder ein. Am Ende des 3. Bandes kommt der Vater von Misono nach Hause und verbietet Misono sich mit anderen Eves zu treffen, das Haus zu verlassen oder weiter gegen Tsubaki zu kämpfen. Er begründet es damit, dass Misono seine einzige Familie sei. Misono scheint unglücklich darüber zu sein, widerspricht aber nicht. Zum Schluss sieht man , dass Otogiri sich im Haus als Hausmädchen ausgibt. (Im Anime findet dieses Treffen so nicht statt - außerdem kommt Misono noch nicht nach Hause - hier treffen sie Licht und Lawless vorher) Der gebrochene Vertrauen Am Anfang des vierten Bandes spielt Misono mit seinem Vater Schach, doch kurz bevor er verliert erklärt sein Vater das Spiel für beendet, was er immer macht . Misono merkt an, dass er seinen Vater noch nie besiegen konnte, aber ihm Mikuni in ihrer Kindheit einen Trick beibrachte mit dem man gewinnen könne , er errinnert sich aber nicht mehr genau .Beim Spiel hat sein Vater ihm widerholt verboten zu kämpfen und stärker zu werden und wollte nicht über Mikuni sprechen .Später sitzt Misono im Garten und fragt sich wie er beschützen soll, wenn er immer nur von ihnen beschützt wird. Plötzlich stürzt Mahiru in den Garten und bittet ihn mitzukommen. Misono scheint verwirrt zu sein, dass Mahiru extra für ihn gekommen ist, um ihn zu befreien. Er lehnt ab zu gehen, verspricht aber am nächsten Tag sich mit ihnen zu treffen und von seinem Vater und Mikuni zu erzählen. Daraufhin möchte er in den Ostflügel zum alten Zimmer seines Bruders um den Schlüssel zum Hinterausgang zu holen . Er scheint Schwierigkeiten zu haben sich an den Zwischenfall von früher zu errinnern und fragt sich warum es Tabu ist darüber zu sprechen. Lilly versetzt ihn daraufhin in einen Schlaf und manipuliert Misonos Errinnerungen, damit er sich nicht mehr an das Auftauchen seiner Freunde und die Verabredung errinnern kann. Danach wird gezeigt wie Misono und Lilly ihren Vertrag geschlossen hatten. Ein paar Tage später wacht Misono auf und wundert sich, dass es ihm Haus vergleichsweise friedlich ist . Damit er das Haus nicht verlassen muss , wird er nun wieder von seinem alten Hauslehrer Hattori unterrichtet .Als er später an Dodo, seinem Chauffeur vorbeikommt , merkt er , das dieser mit Mahiru spricht , woraufhin Misono das Telefon von Dodo verlangt. Beim Gespräch behauptet Mahiru , dass er vor drei Tagen bei ihm war und Misono nicht zum Treffen erschienen wäre . Misono legt auf und fragt Lilly nach dem Vorfall , dieser verleugnet , dass Mahiru dort war. In der Nacht kann er nicht schlafen und er steht auf um mit jemanden zu sprechen . Auf dem Flur sieht er Lilly um die Ecke huschen und folgt ihm . Dieser Lilly ist aber nur eine von Otogiri gesteuerte Puppe , die Misono zum Esszimmer führt , wo er ein Gespräch zwischen Lilly und dem Hauspersonal belauscht . Die Angestellten sprechen über Mahirus Besuch und über das Geheimnis , welches Misono bald herausfinden könnte , woraufhin Lilly antwortet , dass er dies immer wieder verhindern würde. Misono fühlt sich verraten , errinnert sich wieder daran was Lilly getan hat und verliert das Vertrauen zu Llily . Lily sagt das dies ein Missverständnis wäre und möchte hinterher rennen , Otogiri hält ihn aber zunächst auf. Die Hausangestellten übernehmen sie, damit Lilly mit Misono sprechen kann . Misono lehnt Lilly aber ab und möchte nicht das er ihm zu nah kommt . In dem Moment ersticht die Lilly-Marionette Lily von hinten und zerstört dabei die Uhr , die Misono Lilly beim Vertragsabschluss gegeben hat . Aus Lilly strömen sehr viele Dschinn heraus , Misono versteht erst jetzt, dass die Zerstörung des Vertrauens der Plan der Gegenseite war. Lilly verfällt in Raserei und auch Kuro und Mahiru können nicht verhindern, dass Misono von Lilly verschlungen wird. In Lilly drin sieht Misono alte Errinnerungen von Lilly, wie er Misono getröstet hat, als einer der Abkömmlinge beschloss in die Sonne zu gehen, als seine Mutter gestorben ist, wie Mikuni seinen kleinen Bruder in der Familie begrüßt, ein Gespräch Lillys mit Mikuni, als Mikado noch jung war, als Mikado geboren wurde , wie Lili Jeje einlud auch bei den Alisuins zu wohnen, eine Abstimmung, wie er den Vertrag mit einer Vorfahrin einging und eine Errinnerung in der Lilly sich fragt ob es eine Strafe ist, dass er zu einem Vampir geworden ist und dass er kein so langes Leben wollte. Dann sieht Misono Lilly als Kind und wundert sich ob Servamps einmal Menschen waren. Danach trifft er auf einen Teil Lillys, der ihm erzählt , dass Lilly ihn nur vor der Wahrheit beschützen wollte, da diese sehr Traurig wäre. Dieser Teil möchte, dass Misono immer ein Kind bleibt , welches nichts wissen muss und dafür sicher ist . Misono meint daraufhin das dies eigennützig sei, er schon klar komme und nicht allein ist. Lilly lässt ihn gehen sagt ihm aber noch zum Abschied, dass er nicht vergessen solle, dass alles in Liebe vereint ist. Nun kann Misono mit Mahirus Hilfe wieder aus Lilly rauskommen, beide wachen erst drei Tage später auf und fühlen sich beide erschöpft. Auch den Abkömmlingen geht es nicht gut. Misono begibt sich, mithilfe von Tetsu in den Ostflügel und errinnert sich wieder, dass Mikuni ihre Mutter getötet hat und wie es dazu kam. Er erkennt das er nicht nur aus Wollust, sondern auch aus Liebe geboren wurde. Er spricht dann mit Lilly darüber, dass dieser Angst hatte er könne die Wollust ablehnen, wenn er die wahren Umstände seiner Geburt kenne und meint, dass dies dumm gewesen wäre . Er möchte nun einen Weg finden Lillys Zauberkräfte wiederherzustellen und schenkt ihm eine Uhr, die sein Vater seiner Mutter schenken wollte, beim erneuten Vertragsabschluss. Danach geht er zu seinem Vater und spielt mit ihm Schach , bei dem allerdings eine Anwendung von Misonos Lead verwendet wird, damit Mikado nicht vor Spielende gehen kann. Wenn er gewinnt darf er den sicheren Garten, den sein Vater für ihn baute, verlassen . Er gewinnt und Mikado bittet Misono darum, dass wenn er seinen Bruder trifft, er ihm sagen soll , dass dieser nach Hause kommen soll, damit sie als Familie über alles reden können. Daraufhin verabschieden sie sich voneinander und Mikado erkennt wie groß Misono geworden ist . Strategie gegen Tsubaki Als die Eves gerade erst von Licht Jekylland Todoroki erfahren haben und darüberhinaus feststellen, dass er ebenfalls ein Eve ist wird er von Mahiru beschattet. Nach dem Licht sein Konzert gegeben hat und wie auch sein Servamp Lawless entführt wurde, beschließen die Eves sie zu befreien. Zu ihrem Vorteil finden sie den verängstigten Lila und setzen ihn als Geisel gegen Tsubaki ein. Da Kuro noch in einer schwarzen Kugel gefangen ist, trennen sie ihre Wege und Misono geht gemeinsam mit Tetsu und Rosen Kranz. Während sich Tetsu als Tsubaki verkleidet und Misono als Lila, spielt Rosen den typischen Touristen am Empfang des Hotels in dem Tsubaki sein HQ hat. Misono und Tetsu trennen sich, Misono hat einen Plan geschmiedet: Als sie erfahren in welchen Stock sie müssen lässt er die Autozufahrten im Untergeschos von Hyus Abkömmlingen bewachen. Zunächst ist zwar der Plan, dass sie gemeinsam nach oben fahren (mit den Servamps) doch als Misono im Aufzug auf Sakuya trifft und nach unten fährt räumt er ein, dass er ohnehin eingeplant habe, dass sie sich trennen würden. Misono erfährt, dass Lawless und Licht wohlmöglich gar nicht getrennt wurden, und alle Abkömmlinge Tsubakis an einem Ort versammelt sind. Daraufhin lässt sich Misono von Lily die Treppe hinauftragen. Hier findet nun ein Showdown gegen Tsubakis Abkömmlinge statt. Mahiru schreitet mit dem befteiten Kuro in seiner wahren Form (der Löwenfrom) ein und gemeinsam kämpfen er sowie Licht und Hyde gemeinsam gegen den Feind. Als Tsubaki dazu kommt, gelingt es ihm Hyde unschädlich zu machen und als Kuro diesen gerade zum Reden bekommen will, taucht C3 auf. Sie verscheuchen den achten Servamp und entschärfen die Situation. Von C3 werden alle Servamps und ihre Even in deren HQ gebracht. Misono merkt, dass es Lily schlecht geht - er simmuliert als habe er Schmerzen um mit Mahiru wieder vereint zu werden - schätzungsweise hat er diese Idee aber von Lawless abgeschaut. Persönlichkeit Misono ist ein klassischer tsundere-Charakter: Er wirkt auf den ersten Blick arrogant und unfreundlich - aber im inneren ist er ein sehr fürsorglicher und freundlicher Kerl. Er hasst es schwach zu sein und möchte am liebsten immer alle Beschützen. Am meisten ärgert es ihn, dass er häufig der beschütze ist. Er hat seinen ganz eigenen Dickkopf den er wann immer es geht durchsetzten will: Eine andere Antwort als Ja ist das nicht gestattet. Wenn es um seine Körpergröße geht ist er sehr empfindlich - das gleiche gilt für seine Konstitution. Er sorgt sich sehr um seine Freunde und vor allem Mahiru und Lilly. Er will unbedingt erwachsen werden, ist jedoch in einigen Hinsichten wie ein Kind - so geht er um 9 (später um 10 Uhr) schlafen und glaubt noch an den Weihnachtsmann. Zu beginn wird er wütend wenn er auf Mikuni trifft, das legt sich nachdem er die Wahrheit erfährt. Er hat seine Mutter und seinen Bruder sehr geliebt - und tut dies vermutlich bis heute noch. Er beschimpft andere häufig mit "Tölpel" oder "Bastard" - wirk dadurch oft unhöflich und schlecht erzogen. Er ist jedoch aufgrund seiner körperlichen Schwäche wenn man Lilly abzieht ziemlich einsam zu beginn - er hat nicht einen einzigen Freund seines Alters. Das ändert sich dann mit Mahiru und er weiß diesen sehr zu schätzen. Am liebsten will er der erfahrene und der stärkste sein. Trivia * Er hat die Blutgruppe A. * Er mag Schach , liest gern im Garten und ist gut in Fremdsprachen. * Sport und Kunst liegen ihm nicht sehr gut . * Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fondant au chocolat * Misono kann laut eigener Aussage nicht Schwimmen (Drama CD) * In den Sommerferien auf der Drama CD arbeitet er als Kellner und wird dabei von Tsubaki als "Tsundere" bezeichnet ( Da er sie mit: "Hey Bastarde!! Ich nehme eure Bestellung entgegen" addressiert) * Den Job nahm er nur an um Lily ein Geschenk von seinem selbstverdienten Geld zu kaufen * Er hasst Menschenmengen * Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Violett . * Er kommt aus einer reichen Familie und bezeichnet andere Menschen häufig als "Tölpel" oder "Bastarde" * Da er diese so addressiert (in jap. meist "Kisama!") erhält er von Kuro den Spiztnamen "Kisama-chan" er selbst gibt sich in der Drama-CD selbst den Spiztnamen "Mii-kun" * Der Nachname Alisuin ist einen Anspielung auf Alice im Wunderland/'Alice in' the garden. (im japanischen Englisch wird "Alice in" gesprochen wie "Arisu in", da r'' und ''l in japan ein Laut sind: Arisuin=Alisuin) * In einer offiziellen Illustration von Tanaka STRIKE wird veröffentlicht, dass sein Nachname nicht wie bisher angenommen Alisuin geschrieben wird, sondern Alicein. (Da der offzizelle deutsche Name jedoch Alisuin ist, wird er weiterhin unter diesem Namen hier zu finden sein.) * In der Charakter CD No. 2 singt er mit Lily zusammen den Song "Not fragile love" (Einen Link zum Reinhören findet ihr im Benutzer-Blog) Navigation en:Misono Alicein Kategorie:Eve Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Hauptchraktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Menschen